Hint of Forever
by elenasdamons
Summary: Queen Elena Gilbert of Brigosa is forced upon marriage with Klaus Mikaelson, not wanting him as a lover, she seeks to find a meaning for life and other companions.. Once she meets Damon Salvatore, the husbands general.. He decides to show her what life is all about and how to live life like you could live forever.


**Hint of Forever**

 **By: elenasdamons**

 **Hello! I'm hoping you will enjoy this. This is the Prologue, or present tense.. This story will be held in olden times, once it comes back to present itll all make sense!**

Dear Diary, life has been.. wondrous. I'm not even quite sure why i'm writing something down today.. Felt like I needed to.. It feels right to talk in my diary, so that I won't feel alone as much. It's a very cold day here in Brigosa, it's never cold here.. My hot chocolate is cold, and i've been playing around with the cold water with my black ballpoint pen. It's so unpleasant here.. Ever since my parents passed away I've just been doing the same thing every day. Wake up, take the train, go to work, come home, go to bed. It's awfully boring but my job pays up for it. Currently about to get on the train to go to work. I love being an artist. I've always been able to draw some pretty badass paintings and my job is that I paint a bunch of murals for the queen, Vanessa. Every time I get to her beautiful castle she makes me paint something new, she never gets to know me though, i'm just the painter. The only reason I paint/ be an artist at all is because of my mother, ever since I was little she'd teach me how to draw and I have a strong feeling about painting.. Ever since mom left me, I feel as if it's my duty to paint no matter what .. So if i'm still painting.. it still feels like she's with me, and she's proud of what i'm accomplishing here.. I miss her.. a lot. The train is almost here and I want to finish this drawing of this stupid thing i'm thinking about, it's like this art piece that I can never seem to give up, it's like my Mona Lisa. Embarrassing right?

Some figure bumps into my body.. and my black ballpoint pen goes flying across the disgusting train station.

"Damn it come o-" I turn around to a man with charcoal black hair, and these beautiful aquamarine, ocean like eyes.. He sort of reminded me of my Mona Lisa in my diary.

"Sorry about that?" He questions, as I scoff.

"Why are you questioning that you're sorry?" I laugh, getting my wavy chocolate hair out of my face.

"Sorry it's just.. do I know you?" He grins, and in a weird particular way.. my body reacted very strange to that grin.

"I'm sorry who are you? You probably don't know me." I shrug, facing away from him..

"You look real familiar." He groans as he grabs the pen off the ground.

"No it's fine you can leave it there, it's gross down there." Going down to grab it with him.. his finger tips touch mine, and it felt as if a spark went off inside my body.. like my whole insides were screaming of joy..

"Oh, i'm uh sorry." He stuttered, letting go of my hand as I grabbed the pen and grasped it very tightly to calm my anxiety.

"It's- it's okay..?" I question myself, did he feel that too? That was very weird.. I'm not even sure how to react.. It felt so weird.

"Now you're questioning things." He laughed, rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry it's just that.. Didn't you feel that?" I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and they looked awfully familiar..

"Feel what?" He said, as I laughed and shook my head. Forget it, maybe I was just shaking so much because I haven't talked to a boy in years.

"Never mind.. See you around I guess." Fixing my hair, the train arrived like five minutes later, thankfully. He was staring at me the whole time. It was strange..

"Wait." He says behind me, but I couldn't look at him anymore.. I got this weird feeling inside my body.. I had to forget about him.. I have work to do.

"I said wait." He chuckles, sitting next to me.. I noticed that my diary was open.

"Why are you drawing me?" He scoffs, winking at me, "You're obsessed already."

"That isn't you, don't get so full of yourself now." I smirk, playing it off. I close my diary and move a seat over to give myself some space.

"Sure did look like it." He moves closer to me as I roll my eyes.

"It just wasn't! Where are you even going?"

I laugh, doodling on the cover of my diary.

"I'm going to... Well I decided to follow you." He smiles as I scoff, rolling my eyes again.

"You know, in a normal situation this would be very creepy.." Pulling a piece of my hair behind my ear, sighing.

"What do you mean "normal", isn't this creepy?" His fingers gently move up in down to exaggerate the word normal, while I giggle and shake my head.

"Well I don't know, I feel as if you already know you..." I look down at my white dirty converse shoes, clicking the pen over and over.

He smirks at me, and his eyebrows raise as he chuckles at me and I scoff.

"Know me huh? So what's my name." He plays with me, putting his hand on my hand.. as I pull my hand away awkwardly.

"You tell me wonder boy." I laugh, as he gasps and his beautiful blue eyes glow up.

"Wonder boy? I like that." He holds his own hands and sits in confusion.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He asks me 2 minutes later as the intercom announces my stop.

"The destination for Brigosa Castle has arrived." the intercoms says in a very muffled voice.. as I stand up, I can see him looking at me and slightly smiling.

"Gotta go." I smirk, as he grabs my hand before I leave.

"Your name?" He smiles, sighing.

"Elena. Happy?" Rolling my eyes, I get off the train and start walking towards the castle, which is like 6 minutes away.

"That name is pretty." I hear his voice come from behind me as I jump.

"Stop following me." I say in a sassy attitude, as he laughs and walks next to me.

"Well you didn't get my name." He roughly hits my shoulder, causing my body to move.

"That's because I'm not interested." I grasp onto my diary, calming myself down..

"Well you should be, I want to get to know you." He stops walking and takes my hand , making me stop.

"Listen wonder boy I have work.. I can't be late, okay?" Letting go of his grasp, I felt this tension build off as I let go, my body wanted me to hold onto him longer.

"My name is-" I stop him by covering his mouth with my index finger, my finger slid across his lips and I slowly brought my finger back to my side.

"I said, I'm not interested." Turning around, my hair flipped towards the right side of my shoulder, and it hit him which was the goal.

"Damon." he yells from behind me as I immediately stop walking.. Damon? I open my diary and see all the sketches I've done of this imaginary thing I always seem to pan out, and Damon was written next to it.

Holding the page, I turn around and look at him.. as he exhales and I walk towards him.

"Damon? Damon what." Crossing my arms, he looks at my diary and sees my sketches of my Mona Lisa.

"Salvatore.. is that me?" pointing at my sketch, I grab my diary and close it abruptly.

"No.. This isn't you, it can't be." I got nervous, as he inhales deeply and shrugs his shoulders. He looks just like the drawing.. It cant be him, right..? There's no possible way.

"But it looks just like me." He whispers, as he holds onto my shoulder and that little sparkle of relief is back into my body..

"I feel it." He whispers, rubbing my shoulder.

"Feel what?" I look up at him, as he puts his delicate hand onto my cheek and caresses it.

"I knew that I knew you the minute we bumped into each other.. You felt that too?" his hands grasp onto mine as I slowly back away.

"Tell me you felt that." he murmurs, twirling my hair in his palm.

Grabbing my hair, I back up and scoff.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I have work.. and i'm already late." walking slowly away, I hear him say

"Elena as in.. Elena Gilbert?" He gasps, as I walk even faster away from him.. A single tear drop falls from my face and I wipe it quickly.. There is too many thoughts going into my head right now, too much to explain.. too much to grasp.

"Please get away from me." I could hear his breathing increasing behind me.

"I..." He started to cry, and I turned around and there he was.. Damon Salvatore, my one true love... the one I loved the most and the one I did everything for.. Standing right in front of me.. No it did not make sense.. And yes, it's strange. But this feeling in my gut meant something, and it means that faith has brought me and the love of my life back together again. After all we went through, this is the closure we needed.. and Damon Salvatore was my amity. my love. my soulmate, through thick and thin.


End file.
